Todos los dragones se inclinan al sol
by Shekb ma Shieraki anni
Summary: —Después de todo, querida Elia, llevas la sangre de Nymeria en tus venas— agregó Oberyn, contemplando con deleite la trémula sonrisa que se asomaba entre los labios de la aludida—Recuerda esto, hermana: Todos los dragones se inclinan al sol.


**Aviso**

Esta historia participa en el reto n. 98 del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras".

**Disclaimer **

Los personajes utilizados en esta historia, así como los lugares de la misma no me pertenecen ni tampoco son creaciones mías, todo esto es obra de George R.R. Martin.

**Todos los dragones se inclinan al sol**

Estaba intranquila, vacilante e ignota como el océano. Marchaba de un extremo a otro, con las manos entrelazadas y la mirada aleonada fija en el suelo. Pasar una vida entera a lado de ella observándola lo había llevado a concluir que Elia se sentía exaltada. Si bien, la princesa intentó ocultarlo, no tuvo mucho éxito, no se necesitaba que lo expresara con palabras, sus acciones desvelaban más de lo que ella pudiese decir para justificarse.

Progresivamente los invitados a la ceremonia comenzaban a congregarse en el interior del Gran Septo de Baelor. Grandes señores y nobles de menor importancia habían recorrido el mundo entero para presenciar el matrimonio del codiciado Rhaegar Targaryen y la Princesa Elia Martell de Dorne. No todos los días se llevaba a cabo una unión sagrada, mucho menos bajo condiciones poco ortodoxas para la estirpe de los dragones. Puesto que Aerys II y Rhaella solo procrearon a dos varones y ninguna mujer, el rey se había visto obligado a buscar una pareja apropiada para su primogénito posando así sus ojos en Elia.

El atisbo irresoluto de la princesa recayó sobre la reina; arribaba sola, sin Viserys en brazos ni Aerys a su lado. Los labios de Elia se tensaron hasta formar una delgada línea recta. Los rumores se esparcían con mayor rapidez que el fuego valyrio; en la corte se decía que la locura característica de los Targaryen había golpeado al rey. Ninguno de ellos era capaz de asegurarlo, sin embargo, a Oberyn no terminaba de encantarle la idea de dejar a su hermana en un sitio tan ruin como lo era la corte de Desembarco del Rey.

Durante unos segundos imperó el trágico, mas no incómodo silencio. Al contemplarla por el rabillo del ojo, el menor de los hermanos Martell reparó en dirección a donde la atención de Elia reposaba: Cersei Lannister acababa de arribar, ataviada en telas carmín con brocados dorados, desvelando la belleza de la cual era poseedora. Notó como su hermana aferraba sus manos al borde del balcón y contenía la respiración. En definitiva, la hija de Tywin Lannister era un deleite a la pupila, pero no tanto como la mujer que yacía a su lado. Fue una sorpresa para todos cuando Aerys se negó a la propuesta del enlace matrimonial entre su hijo mayor y la única hija de quien fuera su amigo y mano durante muchos años, algunos decían que se trataba de una venganza y otros de una mera decisión política, lo cierto era que el Lord de la Roca no lo tomó para nada bien y tan rápido como supo los designios del soberano renuncio a su cargo y regresó a su hogar. Elia se encogió de hombros, incomoda.

Desde que se pactó el compromiso, la mente de Oberyn rumiaba con el mismo cuestionamiento una y otra vez. Su hermana era una mujer excepcional, afable, delicada, hermosa, inteligente, inefable y etérea. Se preguntaba si sería capaz de soportar las destemplanzas de la corona. Temía que la felicidad de Elia se viera opacada por las consecuencias que la grandeza y la locura de los Targaryen acarreaba, sin duda alguna una maldición peculiar.

— ¿Crees que pueda hacerlo? — cuestionó Elia en voz tan baja como se lo permitía el furor que inflamaba su pecho, tratando de no quebrantarse en un momento tan importante como ese.

El viso de una mirada de angustiado estupor cruzó el rostro de Oberyn, azorándolo por un segundo o más. Unas ganas inmensas de abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien lo embargaron. Dubitativo, estiró una mano y acunó su mejilla, ignorando el mal presentimiento instalado en su pecho. Sentía que si la dejaba marchar cometería el peor erro de su existencia, y si algo malo llegaba a sucederle seria su culpa.

—Mucho tiempo antes de que pusieras un pie en el Septo de Baelor, supe que estas personas no te merecen.

Elia agrandó los ojos, sorprendida por la sinceridad de su hermano menor, mas no molesta, sino agradecida. Colocó la mano sobre la de él y enfocó la brillante y efímera mirada en su rostro imperturbable, tratando de encontrar la calma que le había sido arrebatada.

—Después de todo, querida Elia, llevas la sangre de Nymeria en tus venas— agregó Oberyn, contemplando con deleite la trémula sonrisa que se asomaba entre los labios de la aludida—.Recuerda esto, hermana: Todos los dragones se inclinan al sol.

El gesto de genuina algarabía del muchacho transmuto en una sonrisa triste mientras daba un paso había delante y posaba un beso sobre la frente descubierta de Elia; sin apartar los trémulos labios y con un ardiente fervor, recito:

—Y Nunca Doblegado, Nunca Roto debe ser.

Elia asintió. Secó sus lágrimas y depositó un ligero beso sobre la mejilla de Oberyn. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, dos doncellas llegaron anunciando el momento que tanto había esperado.

Tratando de acallar el sordo dolor de su corazón, Oberyn asintió con un gesto adusto y caminó detrás de su hermana.

En Dorne, caminaba entre víboras y ninguna la mordería. Pero en Desembarco del Rey se encontró rodeada de leones. Elia era elegante, de ingenuo agudo y modales irreprochables. De todos los errores que había cometido Aerys, la elección de futura reina no había sido uno de ellos.


End file.
